


Hawk and Falcon

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawk and Falcon

Sam had a little crush on Clint since meeting the Avenger.  
He reminded Sam of Riley.  
His bright, sarcastic humor.  
His playfulness.  
Clint was certainly handsome.  
They became immediate friends.  
Bird Bros, they called themselves.  
Clint is the only person other than Steve to know about Riley.  
They slowly become more than friends.  
They subtly slide into a relationship.  
Sam is glad.  
Because his feelings have only gotten more deep.  
Clint reciprocates.  
Sam knows Riley is happy he is moving on.


End file.
